Neo Prisma Crimson
by Twilight Joltik
Summary: Rewrite and first in Neo Prisma series! Heather Vulpia moves to Neo Primsa City for some peace and quiet, but ends up with anything but! Between her roommates' antics, her bizzare coworkers, and a sinister plot brewing, nothing but chaos in in her future!


**_AN- Before we start, just know this is a total rewrite of my Neo Prisma Crimson story. This will become the 'canon' one, and I hope it will be better. But, there won't be any OC submissions, nor will I use many of the OCs from the original. The progress on this story will be primarily determined by whether or not I feel like writing this as opposed to one of the other Neo Prismas, so be patient, and if you'd like, read the old one and know kind of what will happen. And I do not own Pokémon. With that all out of the way, Allons-y! -TwilightJoltik_**

* * *

Chapter One- ONCE

_Stop me if you've heard this one before, 'kay? Once there were five maidens. The maiden of metal, the maiden of wood, the maiden of earth, the maiden of water, and the maiden of fire. These five maidens were the best of friends and were completely pure and strongly believed in justice. Not to mention they had incredible powers over their respective elements. This made them huge targets for evildoers, as their immense powers could easily foil any plan of theirs._

_One day said evildoers, whom ruled the land at that time, found them and bound them with ropes, a smidgen on the tight side, kidnapped them, and placed them each in their own highly secure tower. Said towers were scattered across the land and guarded by a highly powerful beast, among other things. The evildoers were positive the maidens could never escape._

_However, they were wrong, as evildoers so often are. The maiden of earth escaped and, after much struggle, managed to free the other four maidens. The five, along with the many denizens of the kingdom, then went to defeat the leader of the evildoers to free the land of their evilness and tyranny. After a horribly epic battle in which much blood was shed and many lives were lost, the five maidens emerged victorious._

_As a thank you for saving the kingdom, the five maidens were named rulers of the land, each given a domain. The maiden of metal ruled the towns, the maiden of wood ruled the forests and fields, the maiden of water ruled the seas and waterways, and the maiden of fire ruled the mountains. As for the maiden of earth, it was decided unanimously that she was the bravest and greatest of the five since she saved them all, so she became the leader of the land and presided over a huge castle in the heart of the land. The country was named Rainbow Resort, after the multi-colored mist that often settled over the land in the mornings. The descendants of the maidens still rule the land to this day…_

-/-/-/-/-

"That's a nice story, Lady Evenstar," Hazel, the Vulpix acting as the storyteller's passenger said. "But that can't be true, can it?"

"It's only a story. Who knows if it's true! And, another thing. Please don't call me Lady Evenstar. It's too formal. Latias will work just fine, thank you," Latias ordered.

Hazel nodded. "Got it, Latias."

"Although, Queen Mew swears on her life that story's true. But I say it's a cover up. That cat's full of..." She suddenly stopped herself. "No! Don't tell her I started to insult her, alright?"

"Of course."

Latias let out a sigh of relief. "Thank you. If word got out I'd insulted Her Majesty, I wouldn't keep my head for long. So, Miss Vulpia, what brings you here?"

"My parents haven't been getting on well as of late," Hazel admitted. "I hate all the fighting. I just needed to be somewhere else."

Latias glanced at Hazel's luggage. "That looks like a heavy load for a getaway," she stated.

"Also, I've always wanted to live somewhere big. Somewhere exciting. Somewhere I could make friends and discover what I'm meant to be," Hazel added. "I've been saving up for years, and I figured now would be a good time to leave. I've signed up for a flatmate, but I haven't met her yet. Someone named 'Lilly Lunavadore'. She sounds nice enough."

"Well, good luck and welcome to Neo Prisma City!", Latias exclaimed as they neared the ground. In the dusk, city lights shined over a lovely river. Hazel loved it already. She touched down on the edge of town, bid farewell to Latias, and attempted to circumnavigate her way to her address, failing miserably. She eventually had to ask for help from a passing Eevee.

"Oh, don't even try to find your way around," she suggested. "Just get a Gogoat. They know how to get around Neo Prisma City." She paused briefly, digging something out of her bag. She handed Hazel a card with a number on it before running off. "And call me if you need anything else!"

Hazel hailed a Gogoat and made her way to her apartment. She pushed the door open, only to find it covered in see-through tarp with a Munna splatter-painting a canvas in the center of the room. Upon hearing her come in, the Munna dropped her paintbrush and ran to greet Hazel. "Hello!" she exclaimed. "Nice to meet you! I'm your roommate, and I know we'll be best friends!"

Hazel turned away quickly and began to gather the tarp up. "Wait, what are you doing!?", Lilly cried. "I need all of that!"

"Do you really have to splatter-paint in the middle of the living room?", Hazel huffed. "I mean, I appreciate your attempt to spare the furnishings, but I do think it would help if you attempted to do your artwork elsewhere."

"I really don't have anywhere else to do it. I'm sorry, but..."

"It's fine!" Hazel apologized quickly. "I-I'm just not used to this whole roommate thing. Please forgive my outburst."

Lilly hovered over to Hazel, holding her paint-stained paw-thing out to the firefox. She gladly shook it. "It's fine!" Lilly replied. "I'm not used to it either, but I'll try my best to make it work. I can move my studio into the bedroom, if that'd help."

"It's fine. You can use the living room, if that's best. Whatever you need."

Lilly nodded. "Thank you. Um, sorry, I mean, I'd love to get to know each other better, but I really need to finish this. I'm submitting a few of my paintings to a gallery on Lava Dome Avenue, and I need to get at least three more done by tomorrow."

"That's fine," Hazel reassured her. "I have Fly-lag, so I'm gonna hit the hay. See you in the morning."

"You don't mind if I play some music, do you?" Lilly asked. "I concentrate better when I listen to music."

"It's fine. Go ahead."

"Thank you!" Lilly chirped. "I'll try to keep it quiet. See you in the morning!"

"Night."

* * *

**_AN- Thank you for reading! I hope to have more chapters up soon. Thanks for reading! -TwilightJoltik_**


End file.
